


Dance With Me

by InZane_Zaki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] Even clumsy people can dance with the right dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was rejected by a local publisher. Maybe they didn't like the plot, my writing style, or maybe because this is a yuri/lesbian/girlxgirl story. So I decided to turn it to fanfiction instead.
> 
> Major OOC but I can totally imagine Clarke and Lexa here. Actually, there were the characters I had in mind when writing this.

Clarke was known for being a klutz.

Her friends, Raven and Octavia, told her that sooner or later, she would die due to her clumsiness. That even a mere walk in a park would cause some kind of disaster for her. Like, falling off a tree, slipping and falling in the pond, or being hit by some passing bikers.

It was like she’s a walking time bomb; waiting to explode any minute and cause havoc everywhere.

Everyone Clarke knew already agreed that they will have a _'Clarke Watch'_ , where one of them will keep an eye on her; making sure she won't break anything in her body. Or hurt anyone because of it.

With the ‘Clarke Watch’, the percentage of the klutz getting in an accident decreased drastically. Though there are still times that Clarke’s inelegance resurface and her friends blame each other for not doing their ‘Clarke Watch’ duties.

* * *

Clarke and her two friends decided to go to the mall just to chill at one of the mall’s numerous café.

Why a café? It was quiet, not many people would move around so much, and definitely Clarke won’t die anytime soon in that place. That is, unless Clarke decided to pour herself with steaming hot coffee or stab herself with a straw.

Though their challenge was keeping Clarke alive on their way to the mall. Making sure she won’t wander off or probably on a life-and-death situation involving a lawn mower and a rake – it happened once.

So as the three women were crossing the bridge from the train station to the mall, Raven, who was on Clarke Watch duty, looked away for a second to check on someone she thought was a hot. With her sights away from Clarke and Octavia busy talking with her boyfriend on her phone, just for a second or two, they didn’t noticed that their klutzy friend would be involved in an accident.

Again.

Sights everywhere but on the pathway, Clarke was preoccupied with admiring the busy street beneath them. How the cars rushed along the roadway, some pedestrians jaywalking, and even sidewalk vendors selling their merchandises loudly. It calmed her down; watching those that fluidly moved. That danced in a tuneless song or in an orchestra of car horns, car engines and random shouts.

Clarke admired dancers who were able to dance flawlessly; oh how she dreamed of being able to move swiftly and gracefully like them. But due to her body being attracted to the floor – she actually joked about being in a relationship with the floor – she was backed out in trying to dance like those beautiful dancers on television or competition.

Though, she tried it once after her friends urged her to go for her dreams, but she ended up going to the university with a sprained ankle.

Occupied by her thoughts of dancing, Clarke collided with something – someone.

Clarke stumbled backwards, throwing her off balance. Try as she might, Clarke couldn’t regain her balance and already anticipated her bum kissing the cold ground yet again. Holding her breath, she and braced herself from the possible impact and hoped that she won’t vocally announce her mishap.

But Clarke didn’t felt the rough and hard surface; instead, she felt like her body was swaying like a bedsheet along the summer breeze.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself staring at green colored irises and felt that her body was being guided by an unknown force. Gentle but commanding force that moved her body lithely. The movement was swift yet gentle, being twirled freely and securely in the arms of the one who she collided with.

Clarke felt like her body was in perfect sync with the said force and never did she felt like she would mess up. That she won’t slip and fall or crash onto someone – something – again.

Clarke felt like she was actually dancing along a tuneless song.

The twirling soon stopped and Clarke found herself being bent backwards, an arm supporting her back and her right hand being held tightly by the one who was holding her safely.

The dance ended in a move called a dip; as far as Clarke remembered the said form was called. Her back rested on something firm yet soft support and found herself looking up at those bright green eyes that belonged to someone looked like a foreigner. The sun-kissed skin, dark – near raven – brown hair color, and the way the stranger’s face was built; it was not someone they would see everyday.

"Nice dancing there, Señorita," the person who danced the tango with Clarke said with a grin on her face.

Clarke was stunned and speechless at the whole event.

Octavia and Raven, who saw the whole thing, had their jaws dropped. Both were surprised that Clarke, their clumsy friend, danced with a complete stranger and didn’t slip and fall. That from where they were standing, Clarke actually looked like a professional dancer with the way she moved with the stranger.

"Your name, Señorita?" the dancer asked, slowly guiding Clarke to standing upright again.

Still, Clarke was flabbergasted; starstruck even.

It was Octavia who first recovered from her shock and quickly rushed to Clarke’s side. "Her name is Clarke. Her number is 09991434567. She goes to Ark University and she's a senior. Let's meet again!" she said hurriedly and dragged Clarke towards the mall.

Raven ran towards the unknown woman as well, took out her handy pen from her bag and took the stranger’s hand. She wrote Clarke’s number on the stranger’s hand and made a ‘call me’ gesture then pointed at Clarke who was being dragged by Octavia inside the mall. She then ran to her friends, hoping she would not be late when Octavia begins her interrogation with Clarke. They want to know what happened and the only to do it is to interrogate their friend. Privately.

The dancer looked at the numbers scribbled on her palm and smiled. Everything happened so fast that she was not able to introduce herself to the woman named Clarke.  Placing her hand that contained Clarke’s number on her chest, she looked at the direction where the three women went with the thoughts of the woman she danced with.

"Let’s dance again, Señorita Clarke.”


End file.
